


Allison and Scott Scheme

by writesstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, allison is devious, idk yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesstuff/pseuds/writesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Allison (and Scott by extension) are tired of waiting for Stiles and Derek to get a clue and get together, so they plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allison schemes. Scott's along for the ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObliqueOptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/gifts).



The couple watched as Derek and Stiles danced around one another, on their way to their own vehicles. “They’re completely oblivious,” Allison said as soon as their headlights were gone.

“Who?”

“You are too,”

“What?”

Allison sighed, gave Scott a patient smile, and looked back to where their cars went, “Think about it, Scott—Stiles and Derek,” she said, giving him a look, eyebrows raised as she waited.

“Wait, Stiles and Derek?” Scott shook his head, “No way— _Stiles_  and  _Derek_? Together? That’s…that’s…”

“Say it’s wrong and I’m kicking your werewolf butt,” Allison said before he could finish.

“No! It’s not wrong it’s just…weird?” he made a face, “ _Stiles_  and  _Derek_ ,” he shook his head, “They’re…complete opposites, and…Stiles annoys Derek, and Stiles is afraid of Derek, and…seriously?” he looked to Allison with a lost look on his face.

Allison grinned, smoothed the crease between his eyebrows with a kiss and dragged him towards her truck. “Come on, we’ve got planning to do,”

“Planning to do  _what_?” Scott asked, eyes wide.

She grinned at him, pausing in getting into the truck. “To get them together,” she said simply, closing the door and letting Scott stare at her with is mouth dropped open.

 

**-0-**

 

The next day, Allison and Scott were studying when the conversation picked up to the day previous. “What were you talking about, by the way, in planning on getting Derek and Stiles together?” Scott asked, closing his book.

Allison beamed at him, taking out a notebook, she turned to face him. “How are we going to do this?” she asked, eyebrows raised, as she waited for ideas.

Scott stared at her, mouth opening and closing before shrugging, “Talk to them…?”

Allison frowned as she thought that over before nodding, “Alright—test out the waters and stuff, right?” she nodded more assuredly to herself. “I’ll take Stiles, and you take Derek, and we’ll talk to them about the other-,”

“Why do I have to take Derek?” Scott asked with a frown.

“Because you’re both werewolves,” Allison replied. “Why not Derek?”

“Because he’ll probably say I’m annoying him and throw me through a window?” Allison gave him a look. “It’s entirely plausible!” he said, waving his arms around.

Allison frowned. “Fine, I’ll take Derek, and you tackle Stiles,” she jotted down the plan.

“How am I going to talk to Stiles?”

“You guys are best friends!” Allison exclaimed, “Go…bro out, or something, and just ask him how he feels or something!” she rolled her eyes. “I mean, I’ve got to deal with Derek—Stiles is a piece of cake compared to Derek!”

He let out a groan as he fell back onto her bed. “This isn’t going to _work_ ,” he said to the ceiling.

“If all else fails, stuff Stiles with curly fries and talk Derek up,” she said to him before he was climbing out her window and going towards Stiles’.

She picked up her bow, quiver of arrows, and got into her truck to go to Derek’s.

 

**-0-**

 

Derek stood on the top steps above the subway, staring at her as she exited the truck and smiled at him. “Hey!” she greeted, shouldering the quiver and waving the bow at him. “Are you busy?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh?” she raised her eyebrows. “Doing what?”

He grunted, and jerked his head towards the stairs. “Training,”

“Can I help?” she asked, perking up.

“What could you do?” he didn’t _mean_ to sound as derisive as he did, at least Allison hoped.

“I’ve got the latest update to arrows hunters use?” she lifted the shoulder that held the strap to her quiver. “That way you can’t be caught off guard?” she added in her most innocent voice. He grunted and jerked his head down the stairs. She followed, nodded her head to the three wolves there, and notched an arrow.

“Allison’s going to show you what you’re up against, against hunters who use bows,” Derek growled, standing off to the side.

She held up the bow, waving the tip about, “This one is meant to blind and disorient you—so I’m not going to fire it, because once it explodes, it lets out a very bright light, as well as a high-pitched sound that’ll distort your hearing momentarily—enough time to get a killing shot in,” she unscrewed the tip and replaced it with another. “This one shocks and paralyzes,” she pointed it towards Erica and let it loose. Erica just barely caught it, but it still let out a shock, causing her to crumple.

Derek snarled as he crowded Allison against a pillar.

She just smiled. “If they didn’t see how it works, they’ll still be caught off guard,” she said. He huffed and backed off. “There’s only one more, but it’s not that important,” she kept that bit of arrow in the quiver, shrugging.

“Is that everything?” Derek asked.

After a second, “I actually wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?”

The other wolves looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Why?”

She looked at the other wolves before looking at Derek, “Because we’re pack,” and it wasn’t a lie—she knew she was pack, as well as Stiles and Derek getting together would definitely be great for the pack, therefore it was no lie that that’s why she wanted to hang out. It just wasn’t the entire truth. He stared at her, looked at the others and shrugged after being on the receiving end of her puppy dog eyes, and you’d think he’d have an immunity to it. She smiled brightly and practically dragged him out of the station, and to her truck.

“Where are we going?”

“To this diner Stiles showed me—they have awesome burgers,” she said as she started the truck, “Stiles has awesome taste in food, don’t you think? I mean, everywhere he’s ever recommended Scott to bring me, has had amazing food, and this diner has great milkshakes, too, also from Stiles’ recommendations,”

“Right,”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “His taste in people is awesome too, isn’t it? I mean, he trusts you, and Scott’s his best friend, and that crush he _had_ on Lydia was well warranted because Lydia is an amazing person, and then there’s me—I mean, I know he likes me, as a friend—maybe a sister, I don’t know, but yeah, Stiles has awesome taste in people, though I think he has a fetish or something for distantly cold people or something, because from what I heard from Scott, he’s liked Lydia and she’s never even looked at him until recently, and-,”

“You’re reaching Stiles levels of rambling,” Derek says, cutting her off.

“Sorry,” she smiles serenely at him. “I’m just saying—he’s got awesome radar for these types of things,” she paused, “And he’s smart, and loyal, and-”

“Are you talking about him because you suddenly think he’s better than Scott? Because I don’t condone that,” Derek drones, staring out the front window.

“No, no, of course not,” she shook her head, “No.”

“Alright,”

She beamed at him.

 

**-0-**

 

“Dude, come on, we’re going to go hang out,” Scott said as soon as he was in Stiles’ room, through the door thank you very much.

“Uh, no, dude, chemistry homework,” Stiles didn’t even look up from said homework.

“Please?” Scott pouted as he crouched down beside Stiles. “Allison said we need to bro out,” he added.

Stiles looked up, eyebrow raised. “Allison told you to hang out with me?” he snorted, “Feeling the love there,” he added with an eye roll.

“Dude,”

“Dude.”

“No, seriously, let’s go,” Scott practically picked Stiles up and they left the room, Stiles complaining loudly as they did.

As they drove towards the diner Stiles liked so much, Scott thought up different topics involving Derek. “So…do any research lately…for the pack?” he asked awkwardly.

“Not really—too busy with school,” Stiles shrugged.

“Oh…yeah…Derek’s been telling me school was important…that guy…really cares…” he laughed awkwardly as Stiles gave him a raised eyebrow. “I mean, he does, right? You think he cares? Because he does,”

“Right, yeah, I guess?”

“Like…he’s a big softy, really-,”

“I hadn’t noticed because my backs been meeting the wall a lot,”

Scott ignored him, “And, I mean, he’s been busy nonstop with the pack and stuff—explaining stuff-,”

Stiles had nearly swerved before looking at Scott quickly, “What? When? Like what? Why wasn’t I aware of this stuff?”

Scott blinked, “Uh—nothing too important, I mean, pack dynamics, and mates and stuff—I really think Allison is my mate, man,”

“That’s awesome, but what else?” Stiles asked, smacking his steering wheel.

“Um…wolfsbane effects, and mating seasons—that kind of thing?” he cleared his throat, “It’s a bit awkward, actually,” he added weakly.

Stiles merely frowned, nodding slightly. “Right. Awkward.”

“I’m sure he would’ve wanted you around, but-,”

“Pack stuff,”

Scott rubbed at his head, “You’re pack,” he frowned, “Allison wasn’t even there for these meetings—it was more a…werewolves only thing?”

“Right,”

“Dude, come on,” he nudged Stiles, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” he frowned, “Curly fries—my treat?”

Stiles grinned, “You know me so well,”

Scott let out a breath and nodded. “So, Derek—big softy or no?”

Stiles gave him a strange look. “Why, thinking about coming onto him, and want to know your chances of not being thrown out a window?”

Scott blanched and shook his head hurriedly, only to have Stiles laugh. “Not funny,” he scrubbed a hand over his face.

 

**-0-0-0-**

**  
**

“How’d it go?” Allison asked as she opened her window to Scott.

“I think Stiles thinks I’m bi?”

“Derek thinks I like Stiles more than you,”

They looked at one another, before Scott snorted. “Told you this wasn’t going to work,” he said as he pulled her into a hug.

She kissed his nose and grinned, “This was only phase 1, though,” she said.

“How many phases exactly, are there?” Scott asked with a whine.

“About 8, I think,” she replied, smiling and nuzzling his chin, “I still haven’t fully thought it out yet,” she added.

He groaned. “If I die because of this-,”

“You won’t, now stop being so dramatic,” Allison cooed, pressing a kiss to Scott’s mouth. 


	2. Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing blankets and shirts, the Argent-McCall matchmaking specialty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek yo

Allison’s next phase of the plan was created when Scott had hugged her, and buried his nose into her neck, inhaling and asking, “Why do you smell like Jackson so much?”

He wasn’t jealous—no, not jealous at all.

“Because we studied and I hugged him before he left,” Allison replied before the plan struck her. “How does Stiles smell?”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Why?” He groaned after a second of her expectant look. “This is about the get-Derek-and-Stiles-together thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes, now how does Stiles smell?” she asked, bouncing slightly and looking excited.

“Um, I don’t know? He has different scents on him—his dad, me, you, and the rest of the pack…?” he frowned, “He smells like toothpaste, and school, and his jeep—do I have to keep going?”

She shook her head quickly, “No—wait, yes, does he smell like Derek at all?”

“Sort of? Derek’s scent rubs off on him when he does the whole wall-throw-thing,”

Allison beamed, nodded her head a couple times before going to her chair and spinning it to face Scott. “We’re going to scent Stiles, or Derek…I haven’t decided which one, or if we should scent them both,” she said, joining her fingers together in a mock-evil way.

Scott blanched. “What?” his voice raised a couple of octaves.

“Yeah, with each other’s scents,” she seemed happy, as she thought of ways for it to work, “Help me plan on how we’re going to do this,” she added.

 

**-0-0-**

 

“Remember, in and out—don’t even try to talk to him, just get ‘em, and get out—like we practiced,” Allison hissed as Scott left the truck. He waved to her as he went around the back of the house and out of view.

He was returning a couple of minutes later, a bit harried, but held his prize at arm’s length and dumped them into the plastic bag Allison had. “Good job,” she tied the top and they drove away.

Scott had his head in his hands as they drove. “Stiles is going to be asking some weird questions,” he said, with a sigh.

“No he won’t,” Allison shook her head.

“ _Allison_ ,” Scott let out an exasperated sigh, “I just went into his room without a word, stole his bed sheets, and jumped out his window!” he waved his hands around because he couldn’t wave his arms, “How won’t he ask questions?!”

“He won’t after they get together, because Stiles is smart,”

“If he’s so smart, why isn’t he doing this himself?” Scott grumbled.

“Because he’s also stubborn,” Allison answered promptly. They drove until reaching the subway.

Scott grumbled the entire time of unloading the new-ish double bed, and following Allison down the stairs, as well as setting the bed in the subway car that Derek’s otherwise ratty mattress laid. He grabbed that one, threw it out of the car, and then set up the bed, to Allison’s request.

“He’s going to be asking questions, too, you know,” He said as he finished.

“Or, he’ll be happy for a comfortable bed that doesn’t look like it’s been dragged through mud,” Allison replied, “And besides—we’ve got him pillows, and it smells like-,”

“Stiles.”

They whipped around to find Erica and Isaac behind them. “Sorry? I have no idea what you’re talking about, what with my human nose and whatnot,” Allison said with a beatific smile.

“It smells like Stiles,” Isaac repeated.

Erica raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. “Tell us why,”

“Why should we?” Scott asked, only to have Isaac in his personal space, eyes glowing. “No, tell me, why we should tell you?” he growled back, eyes glowing amber as he pushed back against the younger werewolf.

“Stop, stop it, Scott,” Allison dragged Scott away and huffed. “We’re scenting them,” she said. “They’ve been dancing around each other all year, and we’re sick of it, so we’re setting them up,” she talked over Erica, who looked indignant, “And we all know they’re meant to be together, so why not help instead of giving us crap?”

The other two looked at each other, silent conversation going before nodding at one another. “Fine, we’ll help you,” they looked at one another before nodding again, “Just tell us one thing,” Erica fluffed her hair as she said it.

“What?” Allison gave her a patient smile.

“Why aren’t you scenting Stiles?”

Allison raised an eyebrow. “Do you honestly think Derek would let us steal his clothes and make Stiles wear them?”

“He might,”

“No, he won’t,” Scott shook his head, “They’re both…oblivious…to it—neither of them know why they’re acting the way they do—I can tell, because Stiles is my best friend, and Derek’s…Derek’s Derek, so maybe he does know but he’s not going to willingly get Stiles to go out with him, so no—we can’t let either of them know it’s us,”

“That’s stupid,” Erica scoffed.

“In a completely realistic sense,” Isaac said, nudging her. “What do you want us to do?” he asked.

“Do you actually think you’d be able to steal a shirt from Derek?” Allison asked curiously. “I mean, he doesn’t have that many clothes, so it’d be tricky-,”

“I’ve got this,” Erica said, cutting Allison off. “Just give me the next day or two,” she added, smiling.

 

**-0-**

 

“Erica.”

“Yes, Derek?” Erica smiled at him innocently.

“Why do you have my shirt?” he’s staring at it as if it were offending him, in the bad way.

“I needed a shirt after Boyd shredded my last one,” she replied, stuffing her hands into her pockets. “I hope you don’t mind,” she added sweetly.

He made a face before turning away from her. In all actuality, she hadn’t touched his shirt with her bare hands, and the one she was wearing was a decoy, that she hoped her scent would mask the fact that it wasn’t his old shirt. His old shirt was tucked safely in her bag, and ready to be transported to Stiles’ drawer in the next couple of hours. She excused herself, claiming ‘busy’, and left quickly.

 

**-0-**

 

It took a couple of days, and Stiles running out of shirts to wear, that had him wearing the too big shirt that looked oddly like Derek’s.

Allison was nearly thrumming with excitement when she saw him, giving him a big smile and a pat on the shoulder. “How’s everything?” she asked as they walked to class together. Scott had a forced smile on his face, because to be honest, Stiles reeked of Derek, and it was bothering his nose.

“Other than literally having no shirts besides this one, because _some best friends ignore the need to do laundry_ , fine—great even,” Stiles shrugged as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweater.

“Sorry,” Scott said as they entered the class.

“I don’t even _remember_ this shirt,” Stiles said while pulling at the fabric and letting it go. Scott cringed as it stirred Derek’s scent around them.

“You smell,” Isaac said as he sat beside Stiles.

“Thanks,” Stiles said sarcastically while Isaac grinned.

 

**-0-**

 

Derek slammed Stiles into the door of his room, glaring. “Why do you have my shirt?” he grunted.

Stiles flailed his arms, “What? What shirt? This shirt? No way, dude, this is my shirt!” he spluttered before adding, “It was in my drawer, therefore my shirt—not yours, no touchy!” he smacked at Derek’s hands until the other let go.

Derek glared at him again. “That’s my shirt. It smells like me, and I have the exact same one,” he snarled.

“Uh, no, dude, you’re wearing yours—this one’s mine.” Stiles gripped the front of said shirt and pulled it closer to himself.

Derek and he glared at one another before Derek scoffed, muttered, “Whatever,” and was out Stiles’ window without a glance back.

 

**-0-**

 

“Hurry, we only have half an hour until Derek gets back from the store,” Allison hissed as Scott jumped out of her truck. He was back a minute later with Stiles’ other bed sheets, and dumping them into another plastic bag. “I can’t believe I’ve had to steal some more blankets,” Scott grumbled. “And I had to fix his bed! I hardly fix my own bed!”

“Yeah, shush,” Allison waved him off as they drove towards Derek’s place of domain. They slipped down to the subway car, fixed the bed, and were gone before Derek returned.

When Derek returned, he stared at the changed sheets and sighed to himself. “What are those idiots doing?” he muttered to himself.

 

**-0-**

 

“So, I hear from a little birdie you’re trying to set up Derek and Stiles?” Jackson says as a conversation starter, during lunch, when Allison and Stiles are nowhere to be seen.

Scott took a drink of his water, long pause dragging out before sighing when it was apparent Stiles and Allison weren’t going to show up to save him the trouble. “Yep,”

“ _Why_?” Jackson stared at him expectantly.

“Allison says they’ve been dancing around each other all year, and they’re oblivious, and meant to be, and…stuff,” Scott shrugged. “Really, all I am at this point is the muscle in her plans,” he shrugged again and took a bite of his food. “Who was the birdie?”

“Erica,”

“Of course,”

Jackson took a bite of his apple and then frowned at him. “What exactly are you guys doing?” he asked through his chewing.

Scott shrugged, “Um…scenting them, and…talking them up and…that’s all so far, but Allison said there’s like, 8 stages or something? She hasn’t shared any of the other parts yet,” he smiled suddenly, “Wanna help?”

“No.”

“ _Why’d_ you bring it up, then?!”

Jackson shrugged. “I don’t know,” he nodded to Allison as she sidled next to Scott. “So, what is your next plan for this stupid scheme?” he asked.

Allison smacked Scott’s stomach. “You told him?”

“No, Erica told him and he asked me, and I had to tell him what you told me, because he didn’t get it, and-,”

“She gets it,” Jackson rolled his eyes. “What’s your next plan?” he repeated.

Allison dug out her notebook, a grin on her face, “I was thinking we set up a…ploy, of sorts—somewhere where they have to be together, for a long period of time,”

“Like that time they had to be in the pool for two hours,” Scott said suddenly, an excited grin on his face.

Jackson shook his head. “Fuck no,”

“Oh, come on, Jacks-,”

“I am not going to go against Derek, who knows I’m the damned Kanima,” Jackson hissed before turning his head away from them, and taking an angry bite from his apple.

“That plan is a no,” Allison said and they sat in silence before she snapped her fingers, “Oh my gosh, I know what we could do!” she said excitedly but stamped it down when Stiles fell into the chair across from them.

“So, Derek’s been all growly mcgrowl-pants with me lately,” he looked at them all, “Any idea why?” he asked the two who were in Derek’s presence the most.

Jackson shrugged, “You’re annoying?”

Stiles glared at him, but dropped the subject to attack his fries.


	3. Arrow Through My--no not my heart, you idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles made a face at his back, and point blank refused to think it was ‘adorable’. Even when the light snores and snuffling started. Not adorable. Nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is better...written? or whatever? idk alkdjfa it's a bit short, too, I mean not short short but not as long as the other chapters?

Allison and Scott sat on the steps outside of Derek’s old house, since that was where Allison texted and told Stiles to meet them at. The house itself was in middle of being remade—with the pack’s help—but no one was there at the moment, considering it was nearing midnight.

“Stiles said he’d be here?” Scott seemed nervous.

“Oh yeah,” Allison nodded. “I told him it was a training thing we needed him out here for.” She notched an arrow and grimaced. “I hope Derek doesn’t kill me for this,” she added.

Scott rubbed her arm, jostling the bow a bit and shrugged, “He’ll have to go through me, and then your parents, first,” he grinned at her and she smiled back at him before dropping her hand and the arrow. “Let’s go, we can’t let them know…well, we have to at least try to be inconspicuous,” she dragged Scott into the tree line and they waited.

It didn’t take long for Stiles to arrive, and even less time for Derek to arrive after him. They looked at one another, clearly confused at being ‘alone’. Allison took a breath, notched the arrow, and let go. The arrow sailed through the air, straight into a tree beside the two men. She cringed and notched another, letting it go and watched as it pierced through Derek’s thigh. Scott was already wolfed out and dragging her away as quietly as they could. They heard Stiles screaming at Derek, asking if he was okay.

 

**-0-**

 

“I’m going to kill them,” Derek ground out, his leg throbbing. It was healing slower than it should’ve, but there didn’t seem to be any wolfsbane, so he wasn’t worrying about that.

“ _Are you okay_?!” Stiles screeched, hands flailing about as he tried to look at the arrow. Derek growled at him and Stiles cringed. “Stop being a sourwolf, I’m just trying to see if you’re okay!” he snapped and pushed at Derek’s shoulder.

Derek hobbled into his house and fell against the wall. Stiles followed suit and looked at the arrow sticking out of Derek’s leg. “Who would do that, though?” he frowned, “The Argents are cool beans with us lately, right? I mean, Scott and Allison are in that…weird…okay-not okay thing, but other than that!” he made a face as Derek snapped the arrow and pulled it from his leg. “Oh, that’s disgusting.”

Derek glared at him, “Sorry if I disgusted you with _the arrow that was in my leg_ ,” his words dripped sarcasm and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“So—you’re a werewolf-.”

“No shit.”

“ _You’re a werewolf_ , so who did you smell and all that good stuff?” Stiles said, a bit louder than before and Derek glared at him for it.

“I think I know who it is, but whatever was on that arrow is too overpowering,” his nose twitched as he said it, and Stiles suppressed the urge to coo over the fact because 1) it was Derek, and 2) Derek was not a cute bunny rabbit. In fact, Derek ate bunny rabbits for dinner. Raw. So no, Stiles held back the cooing. “And that first arrow really…” Derek trailed off, making a face. Thankfully the wound wasn’t bleeding, and was merely a _gaping hole_. He looked away from it to look to Stiles.

“It was really bright,” Stiles said with a frown and then his eyes widened, “Did it like, screw with your sight? Because I gotta admit, it blinded me for a second, and then you were shot and I don’t even know—by the way, are you okay now? Does it still hurt? Should I go get a rag or something and water and try clean it? Will it get infected? What do I need to do?”

“Shut up.”

“I can do that, but not right now, because _an arrow just went through your thigh_. Dude, that’s not everyday occurrence worthy, and you know it, so do you need anything other than my silence?” he waited all of two seconds, “Because I can totally help—I don’t know if I’d want to touch the hole in your leg—by the way, why isn’t that healed yet?—but I can totes let you crash at my place or something where it’s at least a little sanitary. Not promising one hundred percent sanitary, because I’m a teenage boy and I think something is coming alive by my computer that I left a week ago—I think it was a sandwich, but I’m not entirely sure, but yes, the sanitary-ish living place you can dwell for the night, because that is seriously not healing yet, I can tell,”

Derek gave him an exasperated look before standing and limping towards the door. He’d gotten enough bearing about the injury, the lack of quick healing, and the over powering scent that invaded and destroyed any semblance of his usual smelling abilities.

Stiles scrambled after him, got into the jeep and opened the door for Derek, who was glaring at everything. Stiles almost ran a commentary of their drive, mostly consisting of Derek’s mangst, and him hating the world, but he liked his throat intact.

When they got to his house, he was for once glad his dad was at work so late in the night. “C’mon—you can shower and wash that and maybe that’ll help with the healing and then you can borrow some sweats from my dad, because let’s be real—you won’t fit anything I have, not with your body and wow I’ll just stop and get you those clothes,” he rushed up the stairs before Derek, and was exiting his dad’s room when Derek made it up the stairs. “Wow you’re worse than an old man right now,” he said, only to be glared and growled at.

“Stiles, shut up,” Derek grunted as Stiles shoved the clothes into his chest.

“Shutting up, right, well, I’ll be in my room, and…towel is already in the bathroom, and yeah, just…take your time, but not really, because I don’t know when my dad’s due home, and it’d be really awkward for him to come home and you’re in the shower and I’m not, and-.”

“Would you prefer to be in the shower with me?” Derek asked sarcastically.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open, and he seemed to consider it minutely before shaking his head quickly. “Uh, no, dude, I’d rather not get that self-esteem killer, being next to you, naked or whatever, and wow, okay, I’ll be in my bunk,” he ran off before Derek could wonder if he seriously had a bunk bed, and when would he have gotten said bunk bed?

 

**-0-**

 

After the shower, and the intense pain of cleaning out the hole still in his leg, it was finally starting to heal over. He sniffed and had to make a face. The smell was still there—not as strong, but definitely still there and still masking whoever shot the arrow, though he was sure he knew who.

Walking into Stiles’ room, he found no bunk and raised an eyebrow at the teen, who was crouched over his keyboard protectively. Derek made a face at the smell of mould and remembered Stiles mentioning the thing coming alive on his desk. “Throw that away,” he ordered as he sat on Stiles’ bed and leaned against the headboard.

Stiles looked at the once-sandwich and made an exaggerated disgusted face before standing with it. “No, sure, just command me to do your bidding while making yourself at home, no problem with that at all,” he said as he exited the room.

Derek rolled his eyes.

When he returned, it was with a plate of sandwiches, and a pair of sodas. "Here," he took a sandwich and kept a soda to himself, before all but shoving the plate and extra soda into Derek's hands. Derek looked at the plate in confusion and Stiles sighed because he was hoping he wouldn't have to explain a good deed. “Eat. Sandwiches are for eating. Root beer is for drinking—you consume these things to get energy, etcetera,” he took a hearty bite from his sandwich in example and nearly choked on a crumb.

Derek fought very hard with himself not to laugh, and the face he was making probably warranted Stiles to stare at him. “Are you _smiling_?” he asked in an awestricken voice.

Derek schooled his expression. “No.”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing to smile, just shocking on you,” Derek glared at him, “But shocking in a _good_ way!” Stiles said quickly. “Because it was…nice…on you—the smiling bit, and all that, because you, I don’t know, but it was nice and yeah,” he turned back to his computer with a crinkle of his nose.

Derek rolled his eyes but started eating the sandwiches.

 

**-0-0-**

 

“What do you think they’re doing?” Allison asked as they sat on the roof outside her window.

Scott shrugged. “Planning our deaths?” he gave her a grin.

She rolled her eyes and nudged him. “No, really,”

“Probably sitting in awkward silence because Derek’s not a big talker, and constantly tells Stiles to shut up?” he tried.

Allison frowned. “Yeah, probably,” she sighed and leaned against him. “Why are they making this so difficult?” she asked with a slight whine. Not that she wasn’t having fun playing matchmaker, but her Fridays didn’t usually include shooting her Alpha with an arrow, in hopes that it’d bring him and her friend together.

Scott shrugged. “Why wouldn’t they?” he replied and smiled when she snorted next to him.

“Right.”

 

**-0-0-**

 

Derek stretched out on the bed and yawned, eyes drooping shut. The bed Allison and Scott brought was comfortable, but being in Stiles’ room and on his bed was making it much more difficult to stay awake than usual. He held back a second yawn, only to have Stiles throw an eraser at him. “Go to sleep, dude, I’ll crash on the floor.”

Derek didn’t bother arguing, turned to his side with his face pressed into Stiles’ pillow, and was out like a light. Stiles made a face at his back, and point blank refused to think it was ‘adorable’. Even when the light snores and snuffling started. Not adorable. Nope.


	4. Cookies and Dog Piles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw them if they thought he was sharing something Stiles made for him. And yes, he did find it annoying that he was feeling possessive over cookies, and that he was acting like a petulant six year old. And _my god these were good._
> 
> He was screwed.

Allison waited for Scott, gave him two seconds to settle, and pounced on him. Amidst their kisses, she grinned and said, “After this, you’re going to go talk to Derek, right?” he nodded as she sucked a hickey into his neck, but it didn’t stay very long. “And I’m going to go talk to Stiles,” she said and grinned against his neck when he nodded again. “And you’re going to give Derek a reason to like Stiles, even more, with all your extensive knowledge of Stiles, right?”

Scott groaned. “You realize that talking about Stiles and Derek is a complete boner killer, right?” he said as he sat them up.

She grinned, pecked a kiss to his nose and then his mouth. “Think of that as ammunition, then—you get none until Stiles gets some, deal?”

Scott groaned as he rolled off her bed. “Can we go with the next part of your plan, then?” he said with a sigh.

Allison perked up and clapped her hands, nodding quickly. “Yes, okay, so the pack is pretty much in this together, because we’re all awesome, and they all know that Derek and Stiles belong together, so—we split the pack up, and go track down Derek and Stiles,”

“And what? Talk them up?” Scott raised an eyebrow at her.

“Of course,” she grinned, “Except now we’ll have the pack talking the other up, and you know it’s more believable when it’s a majority, rather than a minority, and who do I get? People Stiles trust, so-,”

“Wait. Why do you get Stiles?”

“Because, last time I got Derek, and I think he knows it was me who shot him with my specialty arrow, so I’d rather him not throw me around-.”

“I wouldn’t let him!” Scott sounded scandalized.

“Exactly, which is why you’re going to go, with…Isaac, and Erica, and Boyd, and…Jackson?”

Scott cringed. “I don’t want to bring Jackson—he’ll just screw it up by calling Stiles an idiot and all that.”

Allison rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’ll take Jackson, and Lydia.” She seemed thoughtful before nodding. “That good with you? You’ll need the pack to keep you from being thrown out a window,” she said with a teasing grin.

Scott gave her a dirty look. “You’re hilarious.”

She gave him a quick kiss and opened her window. “Go…meet them at the subway—I’ll text them and tell them the plan,” she said.

“Boyd never actually said he’d help, though…so…remember that?” He shrugged before jumping out the window and started running across the yard. She smiled and took out her phone, sending a mass text out.

_Getting Stiles and Derek together. Talking them up in a group setting. Ginger and Kanima at Stiles’. Wolves at the subway. Wolves—make sure to keep Derek from killing Scott plz and thnx_

**-0-0-**

 

Stiles sighed as he opened the door to the three standing before him. “Hi?”

“Stiles!” Lydia pushed by him, giving him two quick kisses to his cheeks. “So good to see you,” she added as she started towards his kitchen.

Jackson nodded to him with a smirk as he followed, dumping his bag into Stiles’ arms. Allison grinned at him. “Stiles,” she said and looped her arms through his. “The wolves are off doing whatever it is they do—we thought we’d-.”

“Isn’t Lydia a wolf?” Stiles raised an eyebrow at her as he was steered to the kitchen.

“Yeah, but she’s super ahead of the pack, because she’s Lydia,” Allison bobbed her head happily and pushed the door open. Stiles stared at the two, who were in a heated staring contest. “Guys,” Allison clapped her hands together and they snapped away from each other.

“That’s not weird at all,” Stiles made a face at them when they turned glares at him. “What are you guys doing here, anyways?”

“Well, since the wolves are bonding, why not us?” Allison grinned. She waved her hands around excitedly, “We’ll bake cookies! Everyone loves cookies!” she added as she started digging through Jackson’s bag.

“Really?” He sighed.

 

**-0-**

 

“Derek loves baked goods,” Jackson said as they sifted flour.

“Really?” Stiles looked surprised and Jackson nodded.

“My guidance counselor told me I had to be more well rounded, and had to take a class that wasn’t labeled a manly man class, so I took baking,” he shrugged. “I had too many cookies, gave them to Derek, and he practically inhaled them—it was kind of hilarious.”

Stiles nodded slightly. “That’s…cool?” Jackson glared at him. “No, I meant—I wasn’t mocking you for taking baking—baking is a manly man thing that manly men do because manly men aren’t afraid of doing something that is gender-roled towards woman, and-,” he paused to high five Lydia, “I totally commend you on taking the class, and being surrounded by chicks…kind of wish I did that instead of taking all the hard classes…” he shook his head. “I was saying it in that tone because who knew sourwolf Alphas had a sweet tooth?”

“You know what Derek also has?” Lydia had a grin on her face, “A nice butt.”

Allison giggled and nodded, because even she could see that.

Jackson made a face at them. “Not thinking about the Alpha like that, thanks,” he grumbled.

“Oh, come on, you totally checked him out once—just to compare, if your ego has to compromise with facts,” Lydia said with a snort.

Jackson’s flushed cheeks gave him away but he refused to back down and continued shaking his head. “Another topic, please,” he looked at Stiles. “Heard you and he had a little sleep over the other night; care to verify and indulge these homoerotic fiends?”

Stiles choked on his spit. “What? No! I mean, yes, we had—it wasn’t a sleepover! He was hurt, and needed a place to recuperate, and my place was the easiest, and cleanest, for him to stay! And yes, he slept in my bed, but I took the floor with a sleeping bag and there _was nothing going on_!” he flailed his arms around. “I mean, sure, you know—good looking guy like him in my head—bed-,” he cringed, “Is definitely gossip worthy but _nothing happened_ ,” he started mixing the ingredients together a bit more savagely than he intended but he continued talking. “I mean, he kind of offered to shower with me—sarcastically—but that’s it! He showered and I did homework, and I fed us sandwiches and soda, and then he fell asleep, and I took the floor!”

Lydia looked more disappointed than anything. “Nothing?” she made a face and sat down. “Well that’s boring.”

“So sorry I didn’t make Derek gay for my ass,” Stiles replied, before grimacing at his tone. “Sorry, that was a bit harsher than I meant it to be…” he trailed off and turned away from them as he continued stirring the cookie dough together.

“It’s okay,” Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

“Why are we always talking about Derek nowadays? Does no one want to update me with their life, or hear anything from mine?” he asked suddenly. He didn’t notice them all temporarily freeze.

“I aced my chemistry test,” Lydia said, breaking the silence.

Stiles grinned at her over his shoulder. “That’s fantastic, Lydia—of course, I didn’t really think you wouldn’t.”

She preened before smiling. “What about you? How did you do?”

He started spooning the dough onto a cookie sheet. “I got an A. The bonus questions were harder than I expected them to be, though, so no A plus for me,” he added with a twist of his lips.

“Yeah, right?” Jackson nodded his head in camaraderie. They bro-fisted.

“I got an A plus—had to study all night, sans Scott, to get it, though,” Allison smiled brightly.

“Look at us—we should be called the A-Team,” Stiles snickered at his own joke, but was mostly ignored by the three of them. Until Jackson snorted. And then they were all laughing, because that was a really corny joke, and it was more them laughing at Stiles, rather than with him, because it reminded them of a parent who tried and failed to make a joke.

It took them a few minutes to calm down, thanks to one of them always restarting it with a snort, or a repeated, “A-Team.”

 

**-0-0-0-**

“No, shhh!” Scott hushed the three. “Are you in, or not, Boyd?” he hissed.

Boyd shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever’s best for the pack,” he seemed bored, but they knew him—at least better than before—and could see that he was just as into the plan as they were.

“Okay, so…we—you guys are obviously going to restrain him if he tries to kill me, right? Because Allison told you she shot him with an arrow, right? And I’ve kind of been avoiding him lately, and-.”

“Allison shot him?” Isaac’s eyes widened in horror.

“In the thigh, I mean—not lethal to him, but he doesn’t know for sure it was Allison and me that night and I’d like to keep it that way and yes it was wrong, but Stiles and Derek were together _all_ night because of it, so we counted it as a win…” Scott crinkled his nose. “Even if nothing actually happened…”

They reached the station’s opening and they all nodded to one another in understanding. Make Stiles look good, or else.

Scott didn’t mention that the ‘or else’ was him not getting any action until Stiles did, but he didn’t think that’d matter as much.

**-0-**

Derek sighed, having to reign in the wolf that wanted to punish Scott for his stunt nights before. “What do you want?” he grunted.

Scott, Erica, Isaac and Boyd looked at one another. They’d discussed this. “Nothing, just…pack bonding, and stuff,” Scott said with a constipated look about him.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to submit to me?” he asked.

Scott glared. “No.”

“Then you’re not pack,” Derek snapped.

Scott glowered at him, tugging at his sneakers, and then his shirt and dragged Derek into the subway car. The other three followed suit and followed the two into the car. Flopping onto the bed after Scott forced them into a cuddle; they laid there staring at nothing.

“This is more awkward than I thought it’d be,” Scott said, still wrapped around Derek. His pride was keeping him in place, however. And his wolf, that was a huge factor as well, because it was yearning for other wolves, and Scott had to file that away to think of later.

“Then let go,” Derek wasn’t going to admit he was enjoying being in middle of a pack pile. He refused to call it a puppy pile. Or a dog pile. He had some dignity, after all.

“You’re practically purring,” Erica pointed out, spread out over all 3 of them.

And there went the dignity.

**-0-**

It was an hour later that they remembered the plan. “So, what happened the night you didn’t come home for the night?” Isaac asked innocently.

Derek tensed before relaxing and huffing. “Nothing. I stayed with Stiles because _someone_ ,” he glared at Scott, “Shot me with an arrow.” Scott hummed, idly playing with Isaac’s curls, feigning innocence. Derek rolled his eyes. “I needed a place to heal, that didn’t have any wolves around.”

“Why?” Erica asked. Derek grunted as she flailed atop them, her elbow digging into his stomach.

“Because my wolf told me to stay with Stiles. He trusts you all, but at the same time, it’s not smart for an Alpha—who is injured—to be around other wolves that could challenge them and take their role,” he licked his lips. “Stiles is the only human that wouldn’t take advantage of me being hurt-.”

“D’awwww,” Erica’s tone was almost mocking, but had a bit of sincerity to it. Derek glowered at her. “Sorry, that was cute, though,” she rolled again so her head was on Boyd’s stomach. “Trusting Stiles that way,” she picked at lint on Boyd’s shirt. “I mean, he’s not even technically in our pack, but you trust him so much, and all that,” her eyebrow rose in question. He ignored it. “I mean, it’s almost like he’s your-.”

“Stop.”

“But-.”

“No.” Derek pulled out of their grasps and walked out of the car.

 

**-0-**

“Maybe now’s a bad time to give him—them—give them the cookies…” Stiles muttered as they pushed him towards the subway entrance. “I mean, Derek’s probably busy, breaking bones and taking names, ya know? He—they—they don’t want cookies right now. They’re all probably bruised and recuperating, and we’d be like, in their way, or something, so maybe I’ll just give the cookies to Scott and then we’ll be done with it, yeah? I mean—they’re not even that great,” he took a bite of one and had to hold back an orgasmic sound, “Oh, okay these are freakin’ divine, but still!” Stiles babbled as they escorted him down the stairs.

Derek had a pinched look about his face as soon as they were facing each other. “Stiles.”

“Derek, hey!” he thrust the Tupperware container at him and stepped several steps back. “They’re cookies—we made them—well I did pretty much all the work—but anyways, we made them and all that good stuff, and I—we—we thought you’d want some, because apparently you have a sweet tooth, and wow dude way not to share—did our sleepover not mean anything to you?” he pressed a hand to his chest. Jackson snorted behind him. Derek did his best to not glare at Jackson.

 “And another thing—something I forgot to say last time we seen each other—you really need to let us in on these pack meetings because we’re pack whether Scott likes it or not, and dude—I need to know this mating stuff for future reference, and the heat thing, and just _all_ the stuff you kept between you and the pups—and wow…yes I called them pups, stop looking at me like that, they’re all a bunch of puppies—even Allison, and Jackson, and they’re not even werewolves, though Jacks, you keep dreaming the dream, I’m sure it’ll happen eventually—but anyways, the keeping things from us part: totally not cool,” he took a deep breath and nodded. “There, I’ve said my piece.”

Derek stared at him, glanced down at the chocolate chip cookies in his hand and then nodded once. “You’re right.”

“I—what?”

“I said you’re right.” Derek took a step forward. Stiles blinked, took a step forward and frowned—stared, ah what did it matter?—deeply into Derek’s eyes. “What?” he didn’t feel fidgety. Derek Hale didn’t fidget. He clenched his hands around the Tupperware container and glared. Extra hard.

“What did you do _with the real Derek, you pod person_!” Stiles had a finger in his face dramatically.

Derek barely restrained the impulse to bite at said finger. “Shut up,” he turned around and reentered the train car, despite still giving the others the cold shoulder. He sat off to the side, took out a cookie, and ate it. They watched with puppy dog eyes.

He wasn’t sharing.

Screw them if they thought he was sharing something Stiles made for him. And yes, he did find it annoying that he was feeling possessive over cookies, and that he was acting like a petulant six year old. And _my god these were good._

He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Derek got a bit OOC at the end. But oddly not too OOC? IDK alkdjfa I need sleep...


	5. Merged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merging packs and dressing up, oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I would've had this out sooner but I accidentally lost the first version (and it was not done)--which was about 1500 words--and lost all will to write for a few days--like, a week. But yeah, talking to Ray definitely got me writing again, and it's 4am and I'm tired, so enjoy~

Erica sat in the chair opposite Allison, her eyes unblinking as she waited. Allison looked up from her Chemistry homework. “Yes?” she asked with a sneer on her face.

Erica sat motionless for another moment before blinking and looking at her. “This plan will never work,” she said.

Allison’s glare hardened. “Why not?”

Erica licked her lips and fluffed her hair. “We’re part of different packs—the only way they’ll ever be able to be together is if Stiles joins our pack, or Derek leaves ours and joins Scott’s,” her lip curled. “And we both know that won’t work.”

Allison swallowed. She hadn’t thought of that, because as far as she was concerned—Scott and Derek were having a pissing contest, but they were bound to run out soon. “What do we do then?” she asked softly.

“Merge the packs, or drop the idea,” Erica said, “I’ve thought this over the last couple of days, that’s the only way, because Derek’s too dependent on us, and Stiles is too loyal to Scott and you,” she pushed her hair out of her face and walked out of the library.

Allison sat back and chewed her lip.

 

**-0-0-**

 

Allison stepped into her kitchen, smiled beatifically at her dad, and hopped onto the counter.

“No.”

Allison’s mouth dropped open. “I didn’t even say anything!”

“You’re giving me that look—the one that got me to buy you that designer skirt that you only wore once.”

“I would’ve worn it more, but mom vetoed it,” Allison muttered with a pout. “And anyways, I’m not going to ask _for_ anything,” she straightened her posture. “I just need a bit of information on pack dynamics, and I can’t ask Derek because I’m not his favourite person right now-.”

“Why not?”

“I shot him with an arrow,” she answered promptly and he stared at her, eyes taking on a glint. “It was all for a good cause and he’ll stop glaring at me when he figures it out!” she said quickly.

“Damnit, Allison,” Chris rubbed his face but shook his head once. “Do I need to do damage control?” he asked.

“No. Seriously, it was a good reason, and he’ll even _thank_ me for it, maybe, if he stops being vocally repressed.” She stopped and then smiled once more at him.

He stared at her. “What do you need to know about pack dynamics?” he asked after a lengthy silence.

“Merging packs.”

He stared at her again before shaking his head once and going back to preparing dinner. “No.”

“ _What_?” she jumped off the counter and looked almost betrayed. “What’s wrong with the knowledge of merging packs?” she asked, blocking him from going to the fridge.

He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and looked her dead in the eye. “Why do you need to know?” he questioned.

She twisted her fingers as she answered, her voice stuttering slightly, “Derek’s convinced Scott’s his own alpha, and they’ve been at odds on who is the alpha, and if we want Stiles and Derek to be together—properly—then the packs need to be merged,” she bit her lower lip and looked at him with wide eyes.

He let out a sigh. Closing his eyes, he said, “There are a few ways to merge a pack.”

She squeaked, “Wait, one second, I’ll be right back,” she ran from the kitchen and returned with her notebook. “Go on,” she said calmly, clicking the pen and opening to a blank page.

He sighed. “Should I even ask about Derek and Stiles?” he asked.

“They’re practically soul mates,” she said with a smirk. “Now—merging packs.”

“This is me, saying now, that the most common is definitely not happening, nor is the second most common way—I am not having that done while everyone besides Derek is underage, got it?” Chris said sharply.

She nodded and marked that down. “First and second are not to be done,” she said slowly.

“The most common are the alphas mating and merging the pack that way,” he waited for her to write that down. She did, a small evil grin on her face at what she’d imagine Scott’s face to be later. “The second is a beta from the stronger pack mating the alpha of the weaker pack,” she marked that down as well with a crinkle of her nose. No way was Erica getting her hands on Scott, she thought. “The last most common is the two alphas fighting, and whoever wins gets to be alpha.”

“Anything that doesn’t involve Scott being hurt?” she asked, chewing the cap of the pen.

“He submits to Derek.” Chris said and turned towards the sink to wash the potatoes.

“What about Derek submitting to Scott?” she asked, writing that down.

“Derek’s a born werewolf—Scott has his heart in the right place, about a lot of things, but he wouldn’t know how to run a pack—Derek’s a kid, too, so he’s probably just as lost, but at least he has more knowledge on packs than Scott,” Allison nodded as she copied that down. “And while I’m sure Scott’s fighting is above average, it’s probably not as advanced as Derek’s.” Allison nodded again.

“So, best bet is to get Scott to submit?” she asked, a frown screwing up her face.

“Yes.” He chopped the potatoes. “If I know wolves—and I do—Scott is probably suffering, as well,” Allison looked alarmed. “Wolves are very pack oriented and playful by nature—they need other wolves to feel complete, and Scott only has, who is it—Lydia?”

She nodded, and then thought it over. They really didn’t have any other wolves besides Lydia, and they weren’t exactly cuddle buddies, and Scott _was_ always tense. She knew she caught him staring at Erica and Isaac longingly a few too many times when they passed by with their arms wrapped around each other. She let out a long breath before nodding. “For Stiles and Derek,” she said solemnly.

He bit back a laugh and nodded once. He’d let the initial shock of Allison being in a pack, despite being a hunter, sink in later.

“One more thing, dad?” she asked, her eyes widening and pulling the puppy-dog look out.

 

**-0-0-0-**

 

Scott was in her window, on her bed, and groaning in the span of one minute. “I thought I wasn’t getting anything from you until Stiles got some from Derek,” he said, a tad breathless.

She smiled. “Well, I couldn’t wait _that_ long,” she said as she leaned over him, biting at his neck and smiling when he whimpered. “Erica talked to me earlier today,” she said. He tensed. “It wasn’t hostile,” she said soothingly as she pecked kisses along his jaw. “But she did point out a flaw in our plan,” she conceded.

Scott closed his eyes, sighed, and then stared up at the ceiling. “What did she say?”

“That they’ll never get together, properly, until we merge the packs,” he had sat up abruptly, his eyes flashing gold but closed them and took a few calming breaths. “I think she’s right,” she added and he growled low in his chest. “Don’t.” Her glare was severe and he wilted, letting out a pitiful whine.

She carded her hand through his hair and smiled when he relaxed further. “Dad brought up a good argument—you’re a good guy, a great guy actually, and have your heart in the right place about a lot of things—like how we kept Jackson alive, rather than killing him like Derek wanted—but Derek has more structure—he’s a born werewolf and knows more about pack than any of us,” she said hurriedly. He gave her a wounded look. “You make a great alpha,” she cooed, “But we need an alpha who knows his stuff,” she said a bit more firmly.

He sighed, nodded slightly, and then twitched his shoulders. “What do we do?” he asked softly.

“You submit to him, _but_ we can make sure you’re the second to his alpha, and you get to make decisions with him,” she said instantly, smiling when he gave her a weak smile. She pressed a kiss to his head and stood. “Let’s do this now, so we can get it over with,” she said calmly. He sighed, nodded and stood.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked.

She licked her lips and nodded. “For Derek and Stiles,” she said, staring deeply into his eyes. He stared back, got a dopey smile on his face, and nodded.

 

**-0-0-0-**

 

“What do you want?” Derek asked as they entered the subway car.

Scott stepped in front of Allison out of instinct. “I’m here to submit to you, and to be part of your pack,” his voice was a lot stronger than he thought it’d be. “But there are ground rules,” he added. Derek was too busy staring at him, his eyes widening slightly. “First, I’m your second—we plan together, and if I deem it _too risky_ for the pack and ourselves, then I can veto it—other than that, it’s your call.”

Derek looked at Allison, who smiled at him in reassurance. He looked to Scott, nodded once, and then back to Allison. “Really?” his voice didn’t give anything away, but his heart beat had picked up and Scott almost swayed towards him to get closer.

“Yes,” Allison nodded once. “We’ve decided it together,” she frowned, “Well, Scott and I decided it together, but the rest of the pack will be all for it!” she licked her lips and beamed.

 

**-0-0-0-**

 

“No.”

“ _Lydia_ ,” Allison sounded shocked, covering her mouth.

“I don’t want to be ruled by _him_ ,” Lydia replied. “I don’t know this Derek-guy—how do I know he’s not going to turn out to be a complete psycho?”

Jackson shrugged when they turned to him. “I don’t really care,” he said. “He was supposed to be my alpha anyways,” he added.

They turned to Lydia again and she looked away. “You already submitted to him—I can smell him on you, so I don’t really have a choice, do I?” her voice wavered before she sucked in a breath. “I hope Stiles realizes how much we love him for this,” she added.

“Oh, he will,” Allison smiled at her gratefully. “We’re on our way to phase four.”

“And that is?” Lydia looked a tad more interested.

Allison grinned.

 

**-0-0-0-**

 

They had descended on Stiles’ house, claiming his living room, and he could do nothing other than sulk while he tried doing his homework.

Allison and Lydia looked at the pictures on the walls, mantles, and any picture they could find, they’d catalogue his clothing.

She stopped at the picture of him during their winter formal. “Do you have any dress up clothes, Stiles?” she asked.

He looked up, shook his head, and went back to looking at the algorithms on his paper. “No—the clothes I had for formal were ruined,” he said simply.

Allison nodded. She looked to Scott, who gave her a pleading look. She hardened her look and he sighed. “I have to go,” he said glumly.

“Where to?” Stiles looked up from his books in confusion.

“Ask Allison—later dude,” he waved and left with a grimace. Stiles watched him before looking back at his books.

Allison and Lydia looked at one another, nodded, and sat on either side of Stiles. “Not that I’m opposed to a Stiles sammich, but I’d rather not be killed by Scott and Jackson,” he said without looking up from his notes.

“Stiles.” He looked up at the two at that. “I talked to my dad recently,” she said slowly. “We—you and I—need to talk to Derek.”

His eyebrows pulled together. “Why us?”

“Because Scott’s part of Derek’s pack now, and I need a fellow human to help me make a treaty between the hunters and Derek’s pack,” she said calmly.

“ _When_ did Scott submit to Derek and how come no one told me?” Stiles asked, flailing out from between them and waving his arms around. “And what treaty?!” he added, flailing even more.

Lydia grabbed his arms, forced them to his side and nodded to Allison. “My dad says it’s a good idea.” She stood, “We need to get you some dressier clothes, because we have a dinner date tonight, at 8, at that fancy restaurant where you have to wear a tie,” she said.

He grimaced. “You do realize I’m not made of money, right?” he asked slowly.

Lydia grinned. “Luckily, I’m feeling generous, and my dad pissed me off,” she said sweetly. “Now let’s go—we are wasting precious shopping time,” she added, man-handling him to the door. He grabbed his keys and allowed himself to be pushed towards his jeep.

They reached the store in no time, thanks to Lydia’s driving, and Stiles was placed in front of the two girls. “I was thinking black, blue or red,” Lydia said.

“I like red on him,” Allison said.

They scrutinized him and then Lydia clapped her hands once. “I’ve got it,” she lead Allison away and Stiles watched them, looking lost.

 

**-0-0-0-**

 

Scott sighed loudly as Derek point blank refused the clothes. “Allison will kill me if you aren’t dressed properly—this place requires _a tie_ ,” he said, waving the articles of clothing about. “Please, do this for me, if no one else?” he whined, shoving the shirt and tie at Derek.

“I don’t want these.” Derek’s eyes flashed.

Scott felt himself shrink back before shaking his head to clear it. “You’re going to be talking a _treaty_ between the hunters and the pack—you have to dress appropriately for the restaurant, and even _Stiles_ is-.”

“What’s Stiles going to be doing there?” Derek grunted, glaring at the offending clothes in his hands.

“Allison said she needed another human who wasn’t a hunter to be the…mediator,” Scott replied. “Do you know how to tie a tie?” he asked.

“Yes,” Derek looked at him as if the question offended him.

“Okay, jeez,” Scott made a face. “Do you have pants that aren’t dirty, crusted in blood, or blue?” Derek stared at him. “Right, dumb question.”

Derek sighed. “I have some black slacks in my bag,” he grumbled and Scott gave him a dopey grin.

 

**-0-0-0-0-**

 

The two stared at one another and Stiles rubbed his head. “Uh…Allison and Lydia are scary?” he supplied weakly. He felt a bit over dressed, in his black and red ensemble, compared to Derek’s simple green button up with black tie. He felt seriously over dressed, and couldn’t help to note that Derek looked far better in his simple get up than Stiles did in the dressiest clothes he’s worn in a long while. It was unfair, really. How was he to know that they’d dress him in a full outfit that consisted of black slacks and jacket, with a red, silk shirt and a black tie?

Derek was a bit floored, and had to stop himself from staring, because now he felt underdressed. Tugging at the cuff of his shirt, he nodded in agreement on the statement. The forest green shirt Scott had given him felt a bit too tight now, and the black tie constricting. He mentally made a note to loosen it when neither of them was looking. He stopped himself from licking his lips and the roaming of his eyes when looking at Stiles. The suit looked good—far too good. He took a breath and had to stop, because Stiles smelled _very_ nice in that moment.

Too nice.

He closed his eyes to urge the wolf down, and then glared at Allison, who was watching them with barely concealed glee. “Doesn’t Stiles look ravishing?” she asked and Derek’s nose twitched, but he remained silent. “You look very handsome, too, Derek,” she added, “Doesn’t he, Stiles?”

Stiles looked gobsmacked before nodding slowly. “Yeah, great,” his voice cracked and he swallowed. “Let’s go in—I’m hungry and the reservation is at 8…” he trailed off and ducked his head as he walked by them.

Allison grinned and made to follow him, but Derek stopped her with a hand to her bare shoulder. She was wearing a strapless green dress that fell to her knees. The dress swished as she turned back to him, eyebrows raised in question.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re planning,” he said seriously.

She smiled wickedly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said, not bothering to _try_ covering the blip in her heartbeat.

He let out a long breath, closed his eyes to get rid of the red tint, and opened them. He could ignore Stiles’ scent, as alluring as it was.


	6. Avoidance Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison gets hurt. Scott has an idea. Stiles can't avoid Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I finally finished and got wifi and all that good stuff so here's an update omg also yay next chapter should be my last...or...second to last...
> 
> EITHER WAY, THIS IS ALMOST OVER

Scott hissed as Allison winced. She patted his arm, “I’m okay, seriously,” she said as she allowed him to finish bandaging her arm. When he was done, he hugged her from behind and started nuzzling her neck. “Tell me again, what exactly happened?” he murmured. “And why you smell like Stiles so much?”

She smiled slightly as she relaxed against him. “I was trying to talk to Stiles about Derek…”

**-0-One Hour Earlier-0-**

 

“Stiles!” she watched as he walked his bike out of the garage. “I need to talk to you-.”

“Can’t. Busy.” Stiles walked passed her.

“Doing what?” she asked, lips thinning as she watched him.

“Going for a ride in the woods,” he shrugged and mounted the bike.

She brightened, “I’ll come with, and we can talk,” she said happily before wilting, “Do you have an extra bike?” she asked awkwardly.

He looked at her, up and down, and raised an eyebrow. “You want to go for a ride in those clothes?” he asked. She looked down at herself and shrugged. He sighed, got off his bike, and let her take it, before going and grabbing another bike. “My dad’s,” he said in answer to her raised eyebrow.

They rode in silence until they reached the edge of the forest. “Okay, so…what I wanted to talk about, is pack business, as well as-.”

“Can we not talk about pack?” he asked tiredly as he started peddling into the woods, along a trail.

She frowned at his back before nodding. “Alright,” she followed him. “How _are_ you?” she asked.

He shrugged lazily. “I’m fine. Peachy, even,” he glanced over his shoulder at her before flashing her a grin. “What about you?”

“I’ve been good—training is a bitch, though,” she replied. He nodded slightly. “My dad is drilling it into me that I have to be a perfect shot, and he’s been showing me vital spots, and just all these different things—thinking of passing that onto Derek, in case he’ll train the others in that—you know, in case other packs come and whatnot?”

He nodded again. “That’s a good idea,” he said airily. They made it a mile before he spoke again. “How’s Scott?”

She frowned. “Shouldn’t you know…?”

He shrugged without looking back. “Haven’t seen him for a few days,” he replied.

Her frown deepened. “I’m sure he’s just been busy?” Stiles shrugged again.

They were silent for a majority of the ride, letting the tense silence build, until Stiles took a sharp turn and skidded to a stop. “Seriously, just tell me what you wanted to say before, so we can stop being…all…silent and weird,” he said, waving his hands about.

“Condensed, or should I pull out a Stiles-length ramble?” she asked, smiling slightly.

He snorted. “Whichever, I just want to enjoy a bike ride and not feel like I’m being judged by tree gods, or whatever,” he leaned onto his handlebars and waited.

She screwed up her face before nodding. “Okay. Derek.” He sighed, nodded, and motioned her to continue. “He’s good looking, right?”

“I’m not blind.”

“Right, he’s good looking, and the alpha, and he’s actually a teddy bear, deeeeeep down—like, really deep down—and he’s got all this responsibility on him with running the pack, but we all agree that you’re the glue to the pack—not Derek.” He blinked but stayed silent. “You’re always there for all of us—even Derek’s werewolves and you didn’t have to be—Scott I understand, but the puppies?” He shrugged. “You’re integral to the pack, and our sanity-.”

“You’re getting melodramatic and cheesy,” he said, cutting her off.

“Right, sorry,” she smiled slightly. “Anyways, so you’re important, and I think we need to let Derek see that, because he doesn’t appreciate what you do—not as much as he should, at least.”

Stiles stared at her, eyebrows pulling together as he stared at her. “What?”

“Um…don’t go to a couple of pack meetings, and don’t talk to him, and maybe not help for a week or something?” she suggested.

“You’d all fall apart without me there!” he replied, arms waving again. “I can’t do that to the pack, just because Derek’s got a grudge against me!” he huffed.

Allison smiled at him. “You don’t need to abandon the pack,” she said gently. “Just Derek…for a week, at the most,” she said, pushing herself forward on the bike, and patting his arm. He rolled his eyes. “Come on—enough of this talking—let’s ride,” she pushed off, and began riding.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open. “ALLISON, WAIT—STOP!” but it was too late, as the trail suddenly dropped and she screamed as she fell the few feet. He peered over the edge, winced as she lay at the bottom, staring at the sky. “Sorry, I should’ve told you that we had to walk around the trail at this bit,” he said.

She nodded slightly. “Just a scrape,” she replied breathily.

He nodded but slid down the side and pulled her up, checking for anything other than the obvious scrape on her arm. “You’ve got a bit of a scratch on your forehead,” he muttered, “Chipped finger nail,” he made a face, “Ripped knee of your pants—yep scraped knee,” he frowned at her. “You okay, other than that?” he asked worriedly.

She nodded slightly. “I should go home and get cleaned up,” she said with a wobbly smile.

He frowned. “Come on, I’ll double you home,” he pulled her out of the pit.

“What about your bike?” she asked as she stared down at said bike.

He shrugged. “Your well being is more important than my bike and its broken tire,” he replied, as she climbed onto the handlebars and leaned against him as he started biking.

They made it to his house, deposited the bike, and he drove her home. As they sat outside her house, she looked at him. “You really are important, you know,” she said with a smile.

He smiled back and she climbed out.

**-0-Now-0-**

 

“And that’s how I got hurt,” she said with a flourish of her hands.

He frowned and sighed. “So Stiles isn’t going to be around the pack for a week?”

She shrugged. “Not when they’re around Derek,” she replied.

He sighed loudly and nodded. “This is going to get you killed, you know,” he said as she got off her bed and moved to her desk.

“I’m fine,” she replied. “I’ll _be_ fine,” she added when he opened his mouth.

**-0-0-0-**

 

“Where’s Stiles?” Isaac asked as they all settled around the clearing of the Hale house.

Derek shrugged. “Don’t know.”

“Shouldn’t you?” Erica asked.

“No.”

“I thought mates knew where each other were all the time,” Boyd muttered to Erica and she giggled while Derek scowled at the three of them.

Scott and Allison showed up minutes later, sat down, and Erica frowned at her. “What happened to you?”

“Bike crash,” Allison replied. Lydia and Jackson pulled up not too long later.

“Where’s Stiles?” Lydia asked as she sat beside Allison.

“Couldn’t make it,” she replied.

“Why not?” Jackson asked with a frown. “He’s the one who brings the food,” he added when they all looked at him.

“Shit, he’s right,” Isaac groaned as he fell back to lie on the ground.

“We’ll survive without Stiles for the night,” Derek grunted.

“Will we, Derek, will we _really_?” Erica replied as she joined Isaac in the dramatic falling to the forest floor.

Allison fought down a smile while Scott shook his head. Derek scowled at them all. “We’ll be fine.”

**-0-0-0-**

 

Derek slipped through Stiles’ window, stood still with his arms crossed, until Stiles turned to look at him. “Hey, Derek,” Stiles said as he pulled his headphones off and looked at him. “Did you need anything?” he added.

“Why weren’t you at the pack meeting?”

Stiles gaped at him, closed his mouth, and asked, “Whoa, where’d you get that scratch?” instead of answering.

Derek twitched, “I had a run in, now answer my-.”

“With _what_? Is another Kanima on the loose? Is there another werewolf we need to…take care of?” he whispered that bit and Derek rolled his eyes. “Seriously, that’s not healed yet-.”

“Shut. Up.”

“Just saying…”

“If you must know, it was from Scott,” he growled.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open again. “What did you do to _him_?” Stiles jumped up and grabbed his keys.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked with a sigh.

“If you have that, I’ve got to be worried about Scott—how bad is he?” he babbled as he walked to the door.

“Scott’s _fine_.”

Stiles stopped and peered at Derek. “What happened? How’d he beat you? Does it hurt? Do you need to clean it? Come on, you need to clean that-.”

“He got me with the same stuff that was on the arrow that hit me,” Derek grumbled as Stiles dragged him to the bathroom after surreptitiously checking that the coast was clear.

“So what, he coated his claws and took a swipe at you?” Stiles snorted.

“It’s not _funny_ ,” Derek growled.

Stiles shrugged, but stopped and winced. “I can’t help you—not this time, so…”

Derek stopped just short of the sink and turned to look at Stiles, eyebrows pulling together with a glare, “Why not?”

“I…can’t…?” he scratched at his head and then licked his lips. “I…well, I can’t.”

“Why. Not?”

“I can’t answer that,” Stiles winced and closed his eyes, waiting to be hit or thrown into a wall. When no hit came, he opened his eyes and glared slightly at Derek’s stare. “What?”

“Seriously? You’re not going to tell me?”

Stiles shrugged and backed out of the bathroom. “I can’t help you.”

Derek rolled his eyes, pushed Stiles out of the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. Stiles made a face, went back to his room and took out his phone to fire off a quick text to Allison.

**-0-0-0-**

Allison did not conceal her squeal and showed Lydia her phone with a bright grin.

“Seriously?” Lydia raised her eyebrows. “He _already_ went to Stiles?”

“Right?” Allison waved the arm that held the phone around. “That’s got to be some type of record, or somethi-,” she stopped, stared out the window in confusion and went to open it for Scott, who fell in and let out a long breath. “What are you doing?” she asked, helping him up.

“Figured hiding from Derek in the Argent house would be the best choice?” Scott stretched and smiled at Lydia. “Hey,” he waved awkwardly.

She gave him a beatific smile. “Why are you hiding from Derek?” she asked promptly.

“I fought him?”

Allison’s mouth dropped open. “ _What_?” she sat him down beside Lydia, who caged him in. “Tell us what happened, right now!” she added.

 

**-0-One Hour Earlier-0-**

 

“Why wasn’t Stiles at the meeting?” Derek growled as he entered Scott’s room.

Scott braced himself. “I don’t know!”

“You’re lying.”

Scott swallowed, licked his lips and shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said slowly, edging around Derek and towards his desk. His hands fumbled behind him as he stared back at Derek.

“This has to do with whatever that stupid plan is, that Allison is cooking up, isn’t it?” Derek scowled. Scott found the jar and dipped his fingers into it as Derek advanced towards him again.  “Is he in on it? What are you even _doing_?” he grabbed Scott, spun them around, and pushed Scott against the wall while his eyes flashed. “Do you know how _stupid_ this plan is?” he asked.

“I thought you didn’t know what we were doing?”

Derek let him go with a sneer. “I didn’t want to assume anything,” he grumbled. Scott shrugged and pushed himself off the wall but was soon reacquainted with it. “Stop with this plan—it’s not going to work, or so help me, I will kill you—the both of you.”

Scott snarled and took a swipe, catching Derek across the face.

Derek’s mouth dropped open before flinching and twitching as the smell overwhelmed him once more. “It _was_ you two—you shot me with the arrow,” he continued twitching as he advanced towards Scott. Scott cringed as a fist met his stomach but was able to jump out his window before any more blows were exchanged.

He wondered why his life was the way it was.

 

**-0-Now-0-**

 

Allison stared at him. “You used the oil on your _nails_?” she asked incredulously.

“I thought he was going to kill me! And I gave him a reason to go to Stiles…I think?” Scott waved his hand around before cringing at the smell. “Can I go wash this off?” he added, holding out his hand with a grimace.

“Sure…” he left. Allison tapped her fingers against her knee and bit her lip. “He knows—probably knows what we’re planning, too…he’s not an idiot,” she turned to Lydia and frowned deeply. “What should we do?” she asked with a pout.

Lydia shrugged. “The thing you probably should’ve done in the first place?” she tried.

Allison bit her lip before nodding.


	7. Operation: Whoops did we do that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Operation: Whoops did we do that?" is a go. Too bad it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter sucked, ngl. This chapter was gonna suck too, until I got an idea and deleted a good portion of it to rewrite it.

“Listen.” Derek growled as he reentered Stiles’ room. “They’re up to something,” he said when Stiles turned to look at him. The scratch on his face was healing by then, and he wiped at it with a scowl.

“Yeah, what?”

Derek shook his head. “I don’t know _exactly_ ,” he said as he sat on Stiles’ bed. He glared at the wall opposite him. “I have a theory,” he added.

“Does this theory have anything to do with the fact that they keep trying to get us to hang out?” Stiles asked, twirling around in his seat.

“Yes.”

Stiles nodded, mouth thinning as he leaned back. He stared at the ceiling for a second before looking at Derek. “How do you _feel_ about that?” his tone was all sarcasm.

Derek glared at him and looked away. “I _feel_ like ripping your throat out,” he said, his answering smile mimicked Stiles’.

Stiles looked away with a snort before schooling his features and nodding. “Fantastic,” he waved his hands about. “Talking, it’s a good thing,” he added.

Derek rolled his eyes and reclined on his bed. “What do you think they’re _doing_ though?”

Stiles leaned back again and pressed his hands together as he thought. “Let’s get all the facts straight, first,” he said. “It started with Scott talking to me, about you, and how you’re a great guy-.”

“Allison talked about how you were an amazing person. I thought she wanted to date you…” Derek admitted with a crinkle of his nose.

“Alright—so they talked to us, about each other, and…tried talking us up?” Stiles sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. “The second thing they did was…well, I’m not sure—Scott kept stealing my blankets…”

“They were scenting you,” Derek said bluntly. “They were scenting me; as well…” he trailed off with a grimace. “I should have noticed that,” he added.

“Wait—scenting…? As in, they were making me smell like—like what? _You_?” Stiles sat straight again to stare at Derek. “How exactly did they…oh…that shirt…” he looked towards his dresser, then back to Derek and nodded slightly. “I’m keeping that shirt.” Derek stared at him. “It’s comfy…” he added into the silence.

Derek rolled his eyes. “They gave me a bed and new sheets—I should have…thrown them out or something…” he shifted uncomfortably.

“Throw out a bed? Don’t be ridiculous,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I haven’t even gone to the subway lately and I could tell you had shit living conditions down there.” Derek growled at him. “Oh, don’t be a sourwolf.”

“See, that’s probably why they’re doing this!” Derek gestured to him, caught himself and lowered his arm with a scowl. “You’re too…familiar with me,” he made a face at that.

“What? Not worthy to know The Great Alpha Derek Hale?” sarcasm dripped through every word. Derek continued glaring at him. “Whatever, look—what else did they do?” he leaned forward and waited.

“They shot me with an arrow and I had to stay in your room for the night,” Derek said blankly.

“Riiiiight…” Stiles nodded and stood to pace. “They’ve been trying to get us to-,” he froze and Derek sat up. “…Together…” he turned to Derek sharply. “They _want us together_ ,” he swallowed then groaned loudly. “ _THEY WANT US TOGETHER_!” he waved his arms and flailed. “Why?”

“Why what?” Derek grunted. He crossed his arms as he thought over Stiles’ outburst. It was entirely plausible, and coincided with his theory.

“ _Why_ would they want us _together_?” Stiles said with a long sigh. Derek shrugged. Stiles started pacing again. “I mean, yeah, sure, you’re all sorts of attractive and I’m…me, so yeah, we make a good team when we have to work together, and yeah—you’re not all growly at me all the time anymore, and I’m pretty much not afraid of you-,” Derek ignored how his heart rate took off. He did note how Stiles slowed his pacing and changed it to wringing his fingers together. “And yeah, so what if we’re like, you know, well, maybe you don’t…”

“Don’t know _what_?” Derek glared at him and Stiles shrugged as he started pacing again.

“I’m kind of running the pack…with you…”

Derek’s glare intensified. “What?”

Stiles shrugged. “I am—I help, I’m the taxi-slash-getaway driver, I provide food during pack meetings—though seriously, you need to help contribute to that, because I’m not made of money, dude,” Derek glared at him. “Anyways, they come to me when they have problems, or need like…cuddles and reassurances and all that good stuff, and holy shit I’m the mother of this pack!” he gripped the sides of his head. “ _Why_ am I the _mother_? You’re not like…well you are the more manly of us two, but _why do I have to be the mother_?” he whined as he fell onto his bed, beside Derek, with a pout.

Derek sighed. “You’re saying you think you’re my alpha female?” he asked, a deadpan tone to his voice.

“No.” Derek ignored how that hurt. “I’m saying I _am_ the alpha female—think about it,” he used his elbow to dig into Derek’s ribs. Derek ignored it to think about how he felt about Stiles being his alpha (fe)male. “They _listen_ to me, I’m the nurturer, the provider of food, the chauffer, the one that helps with everyday problems and the like—I’m basically their mother!” he smacked Derek’s stomach as he said it. “I can’t believe I’m a mother—that’s like…surreal, and…oddly nice…in a really weird, what-the-hell kind of way,” he grinned to himself but looked over at Derek, who was staring at him. “So, what do you want to do about it?” he asked after a long minute of staring.

“Do you want the bite?”

Stiles flushed and shook his head. “Have you not heard a word I said? I don’t _need_ the bite to be awesome—I’m freaking awesome as is,” he smiled smugly. “And no, I don’t want it…” he left out the _right now_. “I like being human,” he added and nodded to himself. Derek frowned deeply. “And like I said—I’m already awesome, and the alpha female to your alpha-ness, and _I don’t need it_.”

“It would help keep you safe—being a werewolf would help you be stronger, possibly less clumsy…less likely to _die_ ,” Derek stressed.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “You realize my quota for almost dying in my life was filled one month after Scott was bit? It’s been exhausted to the point of ridiculousness that I’m practically invincible to supernatural creatures,” he grinned at that, because yeah he could get a little cocky.

Derek mockingly knocked on the wall. “Don’t want to jinx that,” he drawled.

Stiles grinned. Then it dropped as a thought struck him. “Do alpha’s and their…alpha-partners—do they have to be mates, or could they just co-rule with each other as pack runners?”

Derek scrubbed a hand over his face as he stared at the ceiling. “My parents were mates, and ‘alpha-partners’,” he said. Stiles could practically hear the quotation marks. “I knew of packs that had alpha-partners, who were not mates—they could go off and find their own mates, because mates make werewolves stronger,” he looked over at Stiles. “What do we do?”

Stiles frowned as he stared at the ceiling. “Do you like me as a person?” he asked in return.

“I suppose—you’re not horrible.”

Stiles snorted. “Thanks, but that’s a yes?”

“Yes.”

“Great!” Stiles nodded resolutely. “I’m way over my big gay freak out—how ‘bout you?” Derek shrugged. “So here’s what we do—we’ll go out on a date or two—if that works out, you’ll meet my dad, and we’ll date even more, maybe live together or something if it gets serious enough, and all that good stuff, deal?”

Derek stared at the ceiling. “We date. That’s it? That’s your genius plan?”

“Hey, they’re trying to get us to date!” Stiles jabbed him with his elbow again. “Besides, like I said—we’re awesome together as a team, and we co-run the pack, and if what I preached to Lydia while she was crazy is true, then we’d make a fantastic couple,” he nodded again with a grin.

Derek sighed, nodded, and frowned. “Where do you want to go for our first date?” he asked, turning to look at Stiles.

Stiles mimicked him and frowned. “Anywhere’s fine—we could go see a movie? Plenty of darkness for-.”

“Not until you’re 18.”

“Dude, I was going to say so you didn’t wolf out at a scary part and freak everyone out!” Stiles snorted. “And I’m 18 in a month.”

Derek glared at him slightly. “I would not get scared over a stupid _movie_ , much less _wolf out_ ,” he said through gritted teeth. “And that’s irrelevant.”

Stiles grinned. “Sure, whatever you say,” he patted Derek’s shoulder mockingly. Derek rolled his eyes and turned to stare at the ceiling.

“What movie?”

“I don’t know—we can go and just…say two for whatever and see?”

“There’s too many shit movies right now for that to be safe,” Derek said.

“Derek—do you hear yourself? You sound like we’re making a game plan for attack— _it’s a date_ , not a war,” Stiles had a grin on his face as he pushed at Derek to move over a bit. “And besides, there’s only one movie I’d rather avoid right now, and we’ll just say ‘any movie except for so-and-so’, see? Simple!” he lifted his hands to wave them about with a flourish.

“We’re going to a movie, then.” Derek let out a small sigh. “Did you want dinner before it?”

“Of freakin’ course—what kind of date is this? Are you going to be a cheapskate and try to go Dutch, as well? Should I have to bring my wallet?”

Derek turned to glare at him before there was a smirk gracing his features. “So, I’m the payee of this relationship?” he asked, eyebrow rising.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “First date, maybe—we’ll burn that bridge when we get to it,” he shrugged. “Besides, I’m broke right now,” he added.

Derek sat up and strained his hearing. “Your dad’s coming up here,” he made to move to the window and looked back. “I’ll…pick you up at 5, we’ll get…pizza?” Stiles nodded, “And then we’ll go to a movie of your choice…” he licked his lips and nodded to himself, “Saturday,” he added as he jumped from the window’s ledge.

The door opened after there was a short knock. “Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“I thought I heard…voices?” his dad raised his eyebrows in question.

Stiles shrugged. “I’m practicing ventriloquism?”

“Right,” his dad snorted to himself but shrugged, “Dinner will be ready in a bit,” he said as he closed the door and made his way back down the stairs.

Stiles stared at his ceiling. “Oh yeah, got a hot date on Saturday, don’t wait up?” he grinned goofily to himself.

 

**-0-0-0-**

 

“What do you _mean_ knock off our plan?” Allison asked shrilly, waving her hands about.

Erica made a face. “Derek’s happy right now. We don’t need your plan screwing with his good mood,” she said haughtily. “And besides, how do you even _know_ they like each other?”

Allison ignored that, “We’re so _close_!” she took Erica by the shoulders. “ _I_ _can taste it_ ,” she spun away and started pacing her room again. “We can’t—we’re just—I’m at the point of just pushing them together to kiss, and that’ll be it, really—if they don’t respond to that, then-.”

“Then your entire plan will be moot, and put our Alpha in a bad freaking mood,” Erica said with a growl.

“Like he isn’t in a perpetual one anyways,” Allison snapped as she fell onto her bed with a scowl. The silence stretched until Allison stood again. “We’re going to call a pack meeting,” she said as she picked up her phone. “And it will be here, where we can control what happens,” she added as she ticked off the pack’s names and sent a quick message.

Half an hour later, the pack was seated in her living room. Scott off to the side with Isaac and Boyd, Erica sat on the floor at Isaac’s feet, Stiles and Derek shared an ottoman, Jackson and Lydia took up the loveseat, and she was left standing at the front of the group.

“Right, so…you’re all probably wondering why I called you here,” she began.

“Not really,” Erica mumbled.

She ignored that. “And I just wanted to show you updated versions of weaponry—not much, just a beta-tested,” she grinned at the pun, “Oil-based product strictly for hunters,” she held up the small jar. “It slows down healing, but stops bleeding, and the scent is so overpowering that wolves can’t tell who used it or to scent out the person, unless said person’s stupid enough to not use gloves.” Scott pouted at her and she smiled at him while Derek glared daggers at the two of them. “This arrow head is a version of a flash bang—blinds the person its shot at, as well as deafens someone with werewolf hearing—you don’t actually get shot with it, but a surface that’s near you will be shot for it to work—if they’re going around wasting arrows, this would still pierce your flesh.” She pulled out a last one and grinned, “Erica is familiar with this one—shocks and momentarily paralyzes you. Dodge it. Don’t try to catch it, and definitely don’t be hit with it, because it will still let out a shock strong enough to cause a werewolf to fall,” she nodded her head as she put the arrow back into the proper compartment of her quiver.”

“How does that shock-y one work?” Stiles asked. “I mean, is the whole arrow electric, or just the tip? How does it know not to shock the archer?”

“I’m not entirely sure—dad didn’t explain it fully.” Allison frowned. “All I know is that when using it, you have to use gloves, because the moisture, of skin or blood, is what sets it off,” she waved her gloved hand with a smile.

“Is that everything?” Isaac asked. “Because we,” he motioned to the other two, “Seen this all, already.”

“The rest of the pack haven’t seen them until now, though,” Allison replied before smiling again, “But yes, that’s basically it—also, my dad rented the newest movies to come out and I was wondering if you guys wanted to watch them? Have a pack bonding night?” she looked so hopeful not one of them could say no.

 

**-0-**

**  
**

The night wound down slowly, until it was the middle of that weird morning-night state, and the pack was lulled into a dull state of watching the newest Marvel movie. Stiles fidgeted next to Derek, wondering if he was allowed to use Derek’s shoulder as a pillow. Derek, meanwhile, was wondering if it was okay if he laid them down on the floor and slept.

Neither of them was prepared for when Allison said Derek’s name, precisely when Scott called Stiles’ attention towards him, and they were both pushed together.

Their noses bumped painfully, their mouths meshed together awkwardly, and they were both frozen in place, stuck staring at each other. Stiles was the first to move, however, by moving just so to the left and righting himself with his hands using Derek’s shoulders for support. Derek got with the program a moment later, arms winding around Stiles’ back and pulling him into his lap.

Scott had turned away as soon as their lips met, while Allison watched in unconcealed glee. She even took out her phone and snapped a good half-dozen pictures with a manic grin on her face.

 Stiles broke for air to glare at her, but she was unfazed.

“ _Finally_ ,” Lydia said from above Jackson, a drowsy smile on her face. Jackson grunted his agreement but buried his face into her neck and tried falling back to sleep.

Isaac and Boyd grinned, and Erica rolled her eyes but lay across their laps and tried to get comfortable enough to sleep. “Knew this plan would work,” she said simply, earning a scoff from Allison.

Scott sidled up next to Allison. “We…this is why everyone’s been so weird?” he tried when Stiles and Derek raised their eyebrows at him.

“We know,” Derek said and let Stiles climb off his lap, but kept his arm firmly around Stiles’ waist.

“You do?” Allison asked in surprise.

“You weren’t exactly _subtle_ ,” Stiles said with a smile. “And we were actually going to tell you guys earlier, but that last movie was wicked, and I didn’t want to distract everyone, and this would be distract-worthy news, because it’s awesomer-than-that-movie news.”

“Just tell them,” Derek said with an exasperated sigh, though the fond look he sent Stiles outted his attempt.

“We’re going on a date—decided a couple of days ago—on Saturday,” he said and nodded while the girls shot up and demanded to know details on how, why, more of the when, and to make sure, _who_?

“Uh…me and Derek—dinner and a movie…Saturday…because you guys wanted it, and we’re an awesome team and alpha-partners?” Stiles looked at Derek, who nodded, “Give a guy a complex, why don’t you,” he added. “And we decided to give it a try because, like I said, we’re alpha-partners, and you guys are persistent bastards?”

Allison and Scott looked at one another. “We could have just told them that they were both running the pack, and that would’ve been the end of it?” Scott sighed dramatically. “I risked being thrown from a window for all that?” he waved a hand in their direction. Allison patted his face soothingly but didn’t deny it.

“You dun goofed,” Stiles supplied, only to be glared at by Scott.

Allison grinned, wrapped her arms around Scott from behind, and whispered in his ear, “Party in my room,” before leading him away.

Scott dropped the glare to grin dopily and follow after her.

“That’s just over-sharing,” Boyd said blithely, much to the amusement of the rest.

**~Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty ending, amirite?  
> But no, rly--it could have been _worse_  
>  I shit you not, the ending was probably going to be horrible, mind I hadn't finished it, but it would have been horribly-bad with a side of atrocious.


End file.
